


Then

by theprincessespen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Song fic, You might need tissues for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessespen/pseuds/theprincessespen
Summary: And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl.A song fic, inspired by Then by Brad Paisley.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Then

* * *

_I remember,_   
_trying not to stare_   
_the night that I first met you._   
_You had me mesmerized._

* * *

“Almost ready!” Kelly called out from the bedroom at the sound of her girlfriend entering her apartment. “Just give me five minutes.”

Alex knew that meant ten, so she sat on the couch and waited. For a second, she considered going into the bedroom, but she knew they’d never leave if she did.

“Don’t rush!” She called back. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

With everything from their jobs and personal lives starting to settle back down, they were finally able to find time to celebrate their dateaversary, which had been put off for months.

Alex waited the predicted ten minutes and stood up when she heard the bedroom door open.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, babe.” Kelly came stumbling out of the room, hopping toward Alex as she attempted to slide her heel on. “I got home from work much later than I had anticipated, and then I-”

The darker woman stopped in her tracks when she finally looked up and saw the look on her girlfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Kelly asked as she stood upright.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just- you look… wow.” Alex replied with wide eyes.

Kelly stood infront of her in a red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was simple, yet elegant, and accentuated the parts of Kelly’s body that Alex loved the most.

“Is it too much?” Kelly asked, second-guessing her outfit choice. She smoothed her hands over the dress and tugged at the bottom. “Should I change?”

“No! No, this is perfect,” Alex told her. She reached a hand out and pulled Kelly close enough to kiss her. “You look absolutely stunning, baby.”

“You look rather dapper yourself.” Kelly grinned, looking her girlfriend up and down.

Alex had gone back and forth between outfits for hours before finally deciding what to wear. It took Kara convincing her to wear what she felt most comfortable in for her to pick the outfit she had on now. She went with a pair of skinny slacks and a black fitted blazer to match. Under the jacket was a white satin shirt with a deep v-neck that exposed a little more of her chest than she was used to. But she was comfortable and excited to change it up from her usual attire. She felt even better knowing Kelly was a fan of the look too.

“You like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Kelly answered, moving a step closer and wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck.

In turn, Alex placed her hands gently on Kelly’s hips. She went in for what was meant to be a quick kiss but she just couldn’t resist Kelly in that dress. After they parted, they stood there for a few seconds in silence before Kelly shared something that had just crossed her mind.

“Do you remember the day we met?” She asked.

“How could I forget that?”

“That look you gave me, a little bit ago when you first saw me? It took me back to that day,” she smiled. “You had that same exact look on your face when you met me for the first time.”

“I remember. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You had me mesmerized to the point that I could hardly speak.” Alex laughed as she replayed that moment in her head.

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “You had more pressing things on your mind so I’m sure you don’t remember, but I almost forgot my own name. I had known you all of two seconds and I was already so taken by you.”

Kelly couldn’t stop her smile from growing even bigger. “Look at us now.”

“Seven months later and I still can’t believe I get to call you mine.”

* * *

_And three weeks later in the front porch light,_   
_taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight._   
_I hadn't told you yet,_   
_but I thought I loved you then._

* * *

An hour later, the two sat in a private room of Kelly’s favorite restaurant. Alex had pulled out all the stops for tonight's date, feeling the need to make up for their last failed dateaversary. They spent the evening reflecting back on all that has happened in the time they’ve been together, and even talked about what their future might look like.

The conversation started to die down as they enjoyed their dessert. They shared a decadent piece of chocolate cake, topped with extra whipped cream per Kelly’s request. But Alex noticed the brunette was poking around at it more than she was actually eating it.

Something was on her mind.

“Hey,” Alex said gently, pulling the other woman from her daze. “I can hear you thinking.”

“Can not,” Kelly chuckled back.

“I can, actually. You’re a very loud thinker.” Alex gave her girlfriend a loving smile and placed her hand on the table, waiting for Kelly take it. The darker woman followed suit and took Alex’s hand. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

Kelly took a few seconds to think about her answer.

“Just how lucky I am to have you. How lucky I am that you came into my life when you did, and that you didn’t let me walk away. I never thought I’d be where I am right now, getting a second chance with someone as incredible as you.”

Kelly started to tear up and Alex held her hand a little tighter, rubbing soft circles with her thumb.

“I love you, Alex. I can’t go another day without telling you.”

“I love you too, Kelly. God, I’ve been dying to say that.”

“You have?”

“I have. But I kept myself from telling you out of fear that I’d scare you away. I have a habit of jumping into things too fast and I didn’t want it to be that way with you. I didn’t want to say it until I knew you felt the same.”

“Alex,” Kelly said, tilting her head. “If there’s anything losing my fiance taught it’s that you should always tell the people you love how you feel about them while you have the chance, whether you think it’s too soon or not.”

“You’re right, Kelly. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, don’t apologize. I just don’t want you to ever have to feel like you need to hold back your feelings with me. I meant it when I told you were safe with me.”

Alex gave her a loving smile in response. “I know.”  
She lifted Kelly’s hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“So for how long exactly have you been ‘dying’ to tell me that you love me?”

“Would you like the honest answer or the answer that makes me sounds like less of a crazy person?”

“You know what I’m going to say.”

“The honest answer. Right. So, um… remember that one time after game night?”

“There have been a lot of game nights, Alex.”

“The one at J’onn’s.” The redhead took her hand and started rubbing nervously at the base of her neck as she clarified.

“We’ve only had one game night at J’onn's. And that was months ago.” Kelly’s brows furrowed as she made a realization.

“Exactly. The night we first kissed,” Alex explained. “Remember when I walked you back to your hotel?”

Kelly nodded, remembering that night vividly. “You held my hand the entire way.”

“And when we finally made it to the hotel I didn’t want to let go,” the redhead reminisced. “I probably kissed you about a thousand times before I finally convinced myself I needed to go.”

“It took you forty-five minutes to finally say goodnight,” the darker woman laughed.

“It did,” Alex chuckled. “I know it sounds crazy, but it was then. That was the moment I knew. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did then, yet here we are. How I felt about you then is nothing compared to the way I feel about you now.”

"Would it be ill-mannered of me to lean across this table and kiss you?"

"Probably," Alex shrugged, "but I wouldn't mind at all."

Kelly smirked and leaned across the short table, lifting out of her seat slightly. Her girlfriend met her halfway for quick but heated kiss.

"I don't think I could love you more, Kelly."

Alex had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

_I remember,  
taking you back_   
_to right where I first met you._

* * *

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Kara, you have to.” Nia placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder to keep her from  
pacing a hole into the ground.

“No, I can’t do this to her again. I’ll never forget the sound of her voice that day I had to tell her Alex was shot. I can’t do this.”

“Do you want me to call her? We don’t have much time.”

Kara took a deep breath and thought about it for a second. “Alex is counting on me. I can do this. I can do this.”

“You can do this,” Nia reassured her.

A few minutes later, Kelly’s phone was ringing.

“Kara, hey! I was just about to call you.”

_“You were?”_

“Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab lunch after I’m done with my next patient.”

_“I would’ve loved to, but today might not be the best day. I was actually calling because I- well… um-”_

“Kara, what is it?”

 _“I need you to come to the hospital,”_ the blonde spit the words out quickly. _“Before you freak out, I need you to know that everything is ok. Just get here as soon as you can.”_

The call ended moments later and Kelly rushed to gather her things. She took a few deep breaths, trying to keep herself from panicking. She’s heard Kara’s scared voice before. The way it sounded when Alex was in danger or seriously injured. The sound of her voice just now wasn’t quite to that point but something was definitely wrong. Maybe Kara was getting better at staying calm when she had to make these phone calls, or maybe the situation wasn’t as serious this time. Whatever the case, she’d find out soon enough.

On her way out, Kelly asked the receptionist to call her next appointment to reschedule, but luckily, he had already cancelled.

She arrived at National City Hospital about ten minutes later and cursed at herself for deciding to wear heals that morning. She ran into the building as fast her feet would allow her and stopped when she entered the lobby.

Worry set in when she looked around and saw all of their family and friends standing there. They were all the people she was expecting to see, like Kara, Nia, Brainy, J’onn and Lena. But she wasn’t expecting to see James or Eliza. If they had both traveled all this way it couldn’t have been good.

The last time this same group of people were all gathered here, Alex had been shot. Kelly’s hands started to sweat as she remembered that day. She began wondering what awful thing had happened this time, but she was thrown off by the looks on everyone’s faces. They didn’t reflect the faces of people whose loved one had been in a life-threatening accident.

Kelly slowly walked toward the group with a confused look on her face. When she got closer to them, they all dispersed without saying a word, revealing the person Kelly had come to see.

“Alex?” Kelly rushed toward her, placing her hands on either side of Alex’s arms. She scanned her body, looking for any signs of an injury but found nothing. “Are you ok? What’s going on?”

Alex could feel Kelly’s heart beating through her chest.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I promise,” she told her girlfriend. She placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry for scaring you, I just needed a way to get you here.”

“Why? What’s-”

Kelly stopped when she saw Alex reach into the pocket of her leather jacket.

“No,” she gasped. Her eyes slowly grew bigger. “This is not happening.”

“Oh, it is,” Alex grinned as she knelt to the ground.

* * *

_You were so surprised._   
_There were people around, but I didn’t care._   
_I got down on one knee right there_   
_and once again, I thought I loved you then._

* * *

Kelly’s hands flew over mouth and they stayed there as Alex began to speak.

“It’s probably not the most romantic thing to propose to someone in a hospital, but it just felt right to do it right here. In the same spot where we first met two years ago today. Little did I know then how much you would mean to me. You are my whole life, Kelly. You’re my whole world and I still can’t believe that I get to call you mine. I could on about you for hours, but I’ll spare everyone here and save that for when we get home.”

The people around them laughed and looked on with watery eyes while Kelly tried and failed to keep her own tears from falling.

Alex opened the small velvet box, revealing the diamond ring James helped her pick out after she told him she wanted to propose. She enlisted help from both him and Kara months before. She knew that if she was going to get this right, she would need help from both of them. It was James who came up with the idea to propose where they first met. Kara pitched in with the idea to do it on the anniversary of that day and devised the plan to get Kelly there. It was also Kara’s idea to put the ring in a cup of jello to bring everything full circle, but that idea got shot down quickly. Alex thought about bringing that idea back up to make Kelly laugh but she decided not to ruin the moment.

She reached up for Kelly's left hand and held it in hers. The brunette held her opposite hand over her pounding heart as she anticipated the question she was about to be asked.

“Kelly Marie Olsen,” Alex said slowly. This time, it was her turn to start crying. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Kelly beamed through her tears.

Alex slid the ring onto her finger and then stood to her feet. Their friends and family all cheered as she pulled Kelly in for a deep kiss. They stood there wrapped in eachother’s warm embrace, completing drowning out everyone around them. They were so caught up in the moment they that they didn't even notice the confetti that Kelly and Nia had pulled out of their pockets, or James snapping pictures of the entire thing.

“I love you so much, Alex,” Kelly cried. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”

"Ditto," Alex said gently with a smile, wiping the tears from Kelly's face. "I don't think I could ever love you more."

But she was wrong once again.

"You've said that before."

And it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

_We’ll look back someday_   
_at this moment that we’re in,_   
_and I'll look at you and say_   
_"and I thought I loved you then."_

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m supposed to be working on part two of my latest LWU chapter but I just had to get this one out of my head first.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I may have teared up a little while writing it lol


End file.
